Buffy The Vampire Slayer The Movie
by mcfatality29
Summary: Lokar has been awakened and it is up to Buffy and her new friends to stop him.


Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
Characters I do not own:  
  
Buffy Summers- Vampire Slayer Willow Rosenburg- Buffy's best friend Xander- Buffy and Willow's best friend Rupert Giles- called the "information guy", watches and guides Buffy Faith- Vampire Slayer, Buffy hated enemy  
  
Characters that I created:  
  
Lokar- Head Vampire Minion- Lokar's right hand man Amber Simmons- Human that became Lokar's wife, former college student Fang- Monk, Half-vampire, Half-human, keeper of The Golden Sword  
  
Characters that I partially created and that are already created: Night Watcher- Val Helsing in year 2155, Vampire Slayer Shawn Van Helsing- Vampire Slayer 1855 Relik Van Helsing- Wizard in 935 Keith Van Helsing- Vampire Slayer in year 2000  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer "The Movie"  
  
(fade in)  
  
Setting: Ext. Cemetery (night)  
  
It is a cold and eerie night with gravestones everywhere and death in the air. A man walks onto a cemetery and walks into the hut in the cemetery  
  
Setting: Int. Hut  
  
In the hut is a casket in the hut. The man pulls out a book and starts chanting in a strange language. The man waves one of his arms over the casket.  
  
Man: Awake mighty Lokar. Come back to the world that created you.  
  
The man lifts his arm up in the air and the cover of the casket blows off. A man in the casket awakens and gets out of the casket.  
  
Man: Lokar is that you? Lokar: Yes, it is I Lokar. Minion is that you?  
  
Minion: Yes, it is I master. After years and years of trying I finally have awoken you.  
  
Lokar: For that I will restore you're full power.  
  
Lokar hits Minion with a beam that restores his full power. Minion can feel is powers returning to him and running through every vein in his body.  
  
Minion: I feel stronger.  
  
Lokar: What year am I in Minion?  
  
Minion: The year 2000 Lokar.  
  
Lokar: I've been asleep for awhile. Come we will take over this place.  
  
Lokar and Minion walk out of the hut, and they are stopped by a police officer.  
  
Setting: Ext. Cemetery  
  
Officer: What are you two doing here in the cemetery?  
  
Lokar: I don't think that's any of your business.  
  
Lokar moves behind the police officer, and Lokar is so fast that the officer doesn't even see him. Lokar grabs the officer's neck and snaps it. Lokar fires a beam at the officer and he awakens as a vampire.  
  
Lokar: This is just the beginning of my power and my revenge on this planet.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's house (morning)  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Giles: I'm coming. Hold on.  
  
Giles opens the door and Buffy and Willow are there. Buffy and Willow enter the house.  
  
Willow: Good morning Giles how are you doing?  
  
Giles: I'm fine. Did you watch the news this morning?  
  
Buffy: No why?  
  
Giles: There was a break in at the cemetery and something came out of a casket in the hut.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Giles: Sit down we need to talk.  
  
Buffy and Willow sits down and Giles explain everything.  
  
Giles: Legends of this town say that in that casket was a vampire, but this vampire was no ordinary vampire.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean no ordinary vampire?  
  
Giles: I don't know his true power, but all I know is he's 20 times stronger and 20 times faster than a regular vampire.  
  
Buffy: And you think that he may be out in the world.  
  
Giles: Who knows?  
  
Setting: Ext. In Front Of A Broken Down Castle  
  
Lokar: My castle has been destroyed. Well it's time for end of mankind.  
  
Lokar fires beams at the castle and the castle reconstructs itself.  
  
Lokar: Perfect.  
  
Minion: Your power has increased master.  
  
Lokar: Must of been the centuries of sleep that I got.  
  
Lokar, Minion and the officer that turned into a vampire enter the castle.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Lokar begins to look around the castle and feels at home. He is now ready to take out the human race.  
  
Lokar: I'm home. Minion tonight we start our destruction of this city.  
  
Setting: Int. Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room  
  
Buffy: This is the kind of thing that I don't get.  
  
Willow: What? Dead vampires coming to life.  
  
Buffy: Exactly.  
  
Willow: We don't know if this vampire exists, so lets not jump to any conclusions.  
  
Buffy: You're right. We have class we better get going.  
  
Buffy and Willow head to class.  
  
Setting: Ext. College Parking Lot (night)  
  
A girl comes out of the building and heads to her car. The girl reaches her car when all of a sudden Lokar appears right behind her.  
  
Lokar: Hello there.  
  
The girl jumps scared and almost screams.  
  
Girl: Oh god I'm sorry. You scared me.  
  
Lokar: I'm sorry I thought you needed help.  
  
Girl: Thanks but I'm fine. My name's Amber by the way.  
  
Lokar: My name's Lokar. Well if you don't need help I'll be going. Nice meeting you.  
  
Amber: Nice meeting you too.  
  
Lokar starts walking away, but quickly turns around. Amber is about to enter her car when Lokar appears right behind Amber and he bites her on the neck. Amber tries to fight Lokar off, but he's too powerful to fight off. Eventually Amber falls to the ground and dies. Lokar fires a beam at Amber and she awakens as a vampire.  
  
Lokar: Amber my bride.  
  
Amber: Yes it's time to take over this city my husband.  
  
Lokar: Come it's time to form our army of vampires.  
  
Setting: Int. Local Bar  
  
Buffy enters the bar and sits down.  
  
Xander: Hey Buffy how's it going?  
  
Buffy: Not good. I'm supposed be the slayer, but there is no one to slay.  
  
Xander: Don't worry things will picks up. But in the mean time enjoy life while there is no vampires.  
  
Buffy: I guess.  
  
Xander: Come on. I'm almost done here. What do you say me and you catch a movie?  
  
Buffy: That sounds good. Let's go.  
  
Xander(to co-worker): Cover for me.  
  
Co-worker: No problem.  
  
Xander(to Buffy): Alright let's go.  
  
Buffy and Xander leave the bar and start walking down the sidewalk. After Buffy and Xander leaves the bar Lokar appears in the bar. Amber appears behind Lokar.  
  
Amber: Can I kill these people honey?  
  
Lokar: Why not?  
  
Amber: Cool.  
  
Amber attack everyone in the bar and kills them all.  
  
Lokar: I'm going to be outside tell me when you're done.  
  
Lokar exits the bar and looks around. A couple seconds later Amber sticks her head out.  
  
Amber: I'm done.  
  
Lokar enters the bar.  
  
Lokar: Good work Amber.  
  
Amber: Really?  
  
Lokar: Now it's time to turn these drunken idiots into vampires. Make themselves worthy in someway.  
  
Lokar fires a beam at all of the people in the bar and they all awaken as vampires.  
  
Lokar: Fly back to my castle and await further instructions. The recently turned vampires fly out of the bar and to the castle.  
  
Lokar: Come let's take a walk in the park.  
  
Amber: Okay Mr. Romantic.  
  
Amber and Lokar fly in the air when a vampire henchmen approaches them.  
  
Henchmen: Lokar.  
  
Lokar: What is it?  
  
Henchmen: Minion told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you.  
  
Amber: But what about our walk in the park?  
  
Lokar: We'll still do it, but first can we go back to the castle?  
  
Amber: Okay.  
  
Lokar, Amber and the henchmen fly back to the castle.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Minion: There's something that I forgot to tell you.  
  
Lokar: What is that?  
  
Minion: There is a slayer here in town.  
  
Lokar: What? Who?  
  
Minion: Her name is Buffy. This is what she looks like.  
  
Minion shows a picture of Buffy to Lokar.  
  
Lokar: We continue as planned and only deal with her if she becomes a problem.  
  
Minion: Right.  
  
Lokar heads up to his bedroom. Lokar enters his bedroom and Amber is there.  
  
Amber: Finally my strong husband is here.  
  
Lokar: You know you are the most beautiful vampire I've ever made.  
  
Amber: You're just saying that.  
  
Lokar: No I mean it.  
  
Amber and Lokar start kissing and they begin fooling around.  
  
Setting: Int. Movie Theater  
  
Buffy and Xander are sitting in the movie theater waiting for their movie to start.  
  
Buffy: Giles has this idea that a vampire is loose in town, but I'm not so sure about that.  
  
Xander: Well this is Giles we're talking about. Who knows what's going on there?  
  
Buffy: I don't want a vampire to appear out of nowhere and starts turning humans into vampires.  
  
Xander: The movies about to start.  
  
Xander and Buffy start watching the movie.  
  
Setting: Ext. Local Park  
  
Lokar and Amber are walking in the park. A man is walking through the park.  
  
Lokar: You know what to do.  
  
Amber kisses Lokar and heads over to the man. Amber pretends she's being stalked by someone.  
  
Amber: Excuse can you help me. I'm being stalked by my ex-boyfriend.  
  
Man: Don't worry I'll help you.  
  
Amber: That's what I thought you would say.  
  
Amber bites the man's neck and she sucks out all his blood. The man hits the ground and dies. Lokar floats over to the man and Amber. Lokar fires a beam at the man and he awakens as a vampire.  
  
Lokar: Perfect.  
  
Amber: That was fun. Can I try again?  
  
Lokar: How about a team kill? Me and you.  
  
Amber: Yeah.  
  
Lokar: There's a group of people of there. Let's go.  
  
Lokar and Amber attack the group of people and kill them easily. Lokar fires a beam at the whole group of people. They all awaken as vampires. Lokar, Amber and the group of vampires including the man flies off to Lokar's castle.  
  
Setting: Ext. Movie Theater  
  
Xander and Buffy exit the theater.  
  
Buffy: That was a cool movie Xander. Thanks.  
  
Xander: You're welcome. Well I better be going.  
  
Buffy: I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
Xander: Bye.  
  
Buffy and Xander head their separate ways. High above Lokar sees Buffy down below.  
  
Lokar: Guys change of plan you see that girl down there. Kill her.  
  
The group of the vampires starts flying towards the ground. The group of vampires land on the ground in front of Buffy. Lokar and Amber land in the back of the group of vampires.  
  
Buffy: What is this?  
  
Lokar: I don't know you tell me. What the hell does it look like? Kill her.  
  
About six vampires attack Buffy. Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy blocks the punch. Buffy hits Vampire 1 with kick to the mid- section and in the same motion she kicks Vampire 2 in the mid-section. Vampire 1 and 2 go flying to the ground. Vampire 3 charges at Buffy and she leaps in the air and hits Vampire 3 with a spinning roundhouse kick. Vampire 3 goes flying to the ground.  
  
Lokar: Pretty good.  
  
Vampire 4 tries to hit Buffy with a kick, but Buffy blocks the kick. Buffy hits Vampire 4 with sweep. Buffy pulls out a wooden stake and she stabs Vampire 4 in the heart. Vampire 4 turns to dust and dies. Vampire 5 tries to hit Buffy from behind, but Buffy leaps in the air and she lands right behind Vampire 5. Vampire 5 turns around and Buffy stabs Vampire 5 in the heart. Vampire 5 turns to dust and dies. Vampire 6 tries to hit Buffy with two kicks, but Buffy dodges both kicks. Buffy hits Vampire 6 with a punch to the chest. Vampire 6 goes flying and hits a building. Vampire 1 flies at Buffy and Buffy leaps in the air and stabs Vampire 1 in the heart with the wooden stake. Vampire 1 turns to dust and dies. Lokar and Amber fly off in the sky and they head back to the castle. Xander comes running back.  
  
Xander: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Xander get away from here.  
  
Vampire 2 tries to hit Buffy with a kick, but Buffy blocks the kick. Buffy hits Vampire 2 with a roundhouse kick. Vampire 2 goes flipping to the ground. Buffy stabs Vampire 2 in the heart with the wooden stake. Vampire 2 turns to dust and dies. Vampire 3 and 6 fly away and head to Lokar's castle.  
  
Xander runs over to Buffy.  
  
Xander: You okay. Looks like there are vampires to slay.  
  
Buffy: No kidding.  
  
Xander: Since when could vampires fly?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. We better go over to Giles.  
  
Buffy and Xander head to Giles.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles House  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Giles: Willow will you get that for me please?  
  
Willow: Sure.  
  
Willow opens the door.  
  
Willow: Buffy, Xander what happened?  
  
Buffy: You know that cemetery casket thing.  
  
Willow: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Well it held a vampire in there. He created a six-man team of vampires and I only could slay four of them before they flew away.  
  
Giles: Did you say they flew away? Xander: They flew away.  
  
Giles: I know only one vampire that could fly and that was Dracula. Wait.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Giles: Dracula had a son named Lokar. Lokar was a different vampire. Well I said that he's 20 times stronger and faster than a regular vampire. Lokar is not affected by crosses; holy water and he cannot be killed by sunlight. Also Lokar doesn't have the thirst for blood, but he bites people to turn them into vampires. He can makes a whole army of vampires in just a few days.  
  
Buffy: What is he after?  
  
Giles: My guess is the end of the human race.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Lokar: This slayer person is not bad at what she does. But she has become a problem. It's time we have her taken out first. In order do that I'll need a small army. Amber you and I will hit the town and turn as many people into vampires. Actually I change my mind only deal with the slayer if you have to. We will take separate parts of the town. The time we take over is tomorrow night. During the day we find our victims.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles House (morning)  
  
Giles: All right everyone up we have work to do.  
  
Xander: I was beginning to enjoy that nice dream I was having.  
  
Giles: Well we need to find out how to locate Lokar.  
  
Buffy: Where would he go to find more vampires?  
  
Giles: I don't know, but I'm afraid the only way to kill Lokar is to use this weapon. This weapon is called the Golden Sword of Death.  
  
Buffy: But I killed those other vampires with a wooden stake.  
  
Giles: I'm afraid for Lokar you have to get his weapon. The good thing is that this weapon is located here in town.  
  
Buffy: We don't have time to look for this Golden Sword that probably doesn't exist anyway. Lokar is like any other vampire he'll die from a wooden stake stabbed in his heart.  
  
Giles: Buffy, I told you Lokar is not an ordinary vampire.  
  
Buffy: Having a vampire that is not affected by sunlight, and you need a specific weapon to kill him. I don't think so. I'll patrol tonight and if he strikes I will kill him.  
  
Buffy leaves the house.  
  
Xander: Well I guess Buffy's on board to get killed.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Lokar: Minion, I'm heading out to find victims.  
  
Minion: Yes Master.  
  
Lokar: I forgot to tell you about The Golden Sword of Death.  
  
Minion: The only weapon that can kill you.  
  
Lokar: Find it and bring it to me. If I posses the sword than no one can kill me.  
  
Minion: Yes Master.  
  
Lokar exits the castle.  
  
Setting: Ext. Sidewalk  
  
Lokar is walking down the sidewalk when he sees a group of women walking past him.  
  
Lokar(thinking): They would make perfect vampires.  
  
Lokar follows the women and he sees them walking into a local nightclub. Lokar reads the name of the nightclub.  
  
Lokar: I'll be right back girls.  
  
Lokar walks away.  
  
Setting: Int. Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room  
  
Buffy enters the dorm room and starts looking around for her weapons. Buffy pulls out a bag and there are wooden stakes, cross bows, daggers, etc. Buffy grabs the bag and leaves the room.  
  
Setting: Ext. Local Nightclub (night)  
  
Lokar lands right in front of the nightclub. A bouncer is standing right outside and Lokar approaches the bouncer.  
  
Bouncer: Hey man where the hell do you think you're going?  
  
Lokar: Where does it look like fool?  
  
Bouncer: I'll kick you ass right now.  
  
Lokar: I highly doubt it, but you can try.  
  
The bouncer tries to hit Lokar with a punch, but Lokar easily dodges the punch. Lokar grabs the bouncer's head and jams into the brick wall. The bouncer falls to the ground dead. Lokar fires beam at the bouncer and he awakens as a vampire. Lokar enters the club and sees the women that he saw earlier working.  
  
Setting: Int. Nightclub  
  
Lokar: Shall I do the direct approach? I should that approach is a lot of fun.  
  
Lokar raises his arms and all the tables in the club fly into the air. Lokar swipes his arms down and drops all the tables on the customers. The bartender pulls out a shotgun and fires it at Lokar. Lokar is not affected by the gun at all. Lokar grabs the end of the gun and squash the gun into pieces. Lokar wounds heal instantly and he grabs the bartender and flies the bartender across the room. The bartender hits the wall on the other side and falls to the ground. The women that he saw earlier try to run out, but Lokar slams the door shut.  
  
Lokar: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Buffy appears in the doorway behind Lokar.  
  
Buffy: You leave them alone or I will open fire on your ass.  
  
Lokar turns around and waves his arm and the front door slams shut in front of Buffy.  
  
Lokar: Idiot slayer.  
  
One of the women stabs Lokar from behind with a piece of wood.  
  
Lokar: You know that is so old that it's no longer funny. Lokar grabs the woman by the neck and he bites the woman in the neck and sucks out all her blood. Lokar drops her to the ground and she awakens as a vampire. The front door gets kicked in by Buffy. Lokar turns around and the stab wound from the woman heals instantly.  
  
Lokar: You are one pain in the ass do you know that?  
  
Buffy: I'm going to kill you do you do know that?  
  
Lokar: Go ahead give it a try.  
  
Buffy fires the crossbow at Lokar right in the heart. Lokar grabs the arrow and pulls it out.  
  
Lokar: Was that supposed to hurt? Watch this Buffy.  
  
Lokar turns around and flies the arrow at another woman and stabs her in the head. She falls to the ground and dies.  
  
Buffy: No!!!!  
  
Lokar's wound heals instantly.  
  
Buffy: Let the other two go Lokar.  
  
Lokar: If you wish, but you will have to deal with her.  
  
Lokar waves his arm and the door opens and the two women escape through the back door. Lokar blows a hole in the roof and he flies off.  
  
Buffy: Bastard.  
  
The vampire tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy block the punch. The vampire hits Buffy with a kick to the mid-section and Buffy goes flying to the ground.  
  
Buffy: Damn that really hurt.  
  
Buffy leaps back up to her feet and the vampire tries to hit Buffy with a kick, but Buffy dodges the kick. Buffy hits the vampire with a kick to the mid-section. The vampire bends down and Buffy hits the vampire with an upward kick. The vampire goes flying to the ground. The vampire leaps back up to its feet. As soon as the vampire gets back up to its feet Buffy hits the vampire with a punch to the head. The vampire staggers back a few steps. Buffy hits the vampire with a sidekick to the mid-section. The vampire goes flying and the vampire hits the wall. The vampire leaps back up to her feet. The vampire levitates of the ground and flies at Buffy. Buffy hits the vampire with a back flip kick. The vampire flies back against the wall and Buffy rolls for the wooden stake. Buffy flies the wooden stake at the vampire and it stabs the vampire in the heart. The vampire hits the ground and turns to dust and dies.  
  
  
  
Buffy: Damn it Lokar I'll kill you.  
  
The bouncer that turned into a vampire appears in the doorway.  
  
Bouncer: We're not done yet.  
  
Buffy leaps in the air and lands right next to the bouncer. Buffy stabs the bouncer with a wooden stake to the heart. The bouncer drops to the ground and turns to dust and dies.  
  
Buffy: We are now.  
  
Buffy leaves the nightclub.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Giles: Hello.  
  
Buffy's voice is heard over the phone.  
  
Buffy: Giles, look I'm sorry how I blew up earlier.  
  
Giles: Don't worry about it.  
  
Buffy is now shown and Giles's voice is heard over the phone.  
  
Buffy: I'm ready to listen. I'm coming over right now.  
  
Giles: Okay. Bye.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone and heads to Giles's house.  
  
Setting: Int. Another Local Nightclub  
  
Amber walks into the door with three vampires. Amber waves her arm and all of the doors in the building slam shut.  
  
Amber: No one is going anywhere.  
  
Lokar appears right behind Amber.  
  
Lokar: Hi there.  
  
Amber: Just in time to see more vampires born.  
  
Lokar: Good. You wanna take this one?  
  
Amber: Sure.  
  
Amber raises her arms and everyone in the building goes up the air.  
  
Lokar: Good.  
  
Amber swipes her arms down dropping everyone to the floor. Everyone in the nightclub dies. Amber raises her arms and everyone in the building turns into vampires.  
  
Lokar: Perfect. Let's go.  
  
Lokar blows a hole in roof and he, Amber and everyone else flies out of the nightclub.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
Buffy enters the house.  
  
Buffy: We are up against one hell of a vampire. I shot him in the heart with one of my arrows he pulled it out and throw a woman and she got stabbed in the head. After that the wound from the arrow healed instantly.  
  
Giles: We must get the weapon in order to even strike pain in Lokar.  
  
Buffy: This time I'll listen and follow what we need to do.  
  
Setting: Int. Fast Food Restaurant  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander are planning a way to get the Golden Sword of Death  
  
Buffy: The monastery is located here, so we need to go there and get the sword so we can stop Lokar.  
  
Willow: But don't those monasteries test you before you can take the sword?  
  
Buffy: I don't know.  
  
Xander: I think they do. You have to be worthy enough to wield the mighty sword.  
  
Willow: Xander will you be serious please.  
  
Xander: Sorry.  
  
Lokar in his human form enters the restaurant. Lokar recognizes Buffy sitting at the table. Lokar listens at what Buffy, Willow and Xander are talking about. Buffy: Tonight we go to this monastery and get the sword.  
  
Xander: This sword better be worth all this trouble.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander exit the restaurant. Lokar sits there and tells himself.  
  
Lokar(thinking): Damn. Buffy and her little friends have found out about my only weakness. Tonight the slayer dies.  
  
Lokar leaves the fast food restaurant. Lokar walks into an alley and flies back to the castle.  
  
Setting: Ext. To The Monastery  
  
Buffy: We better find this monastery quick.  
  
Xander: Patients Buffy, you don't have to rush things.  
  
Willow: What's going here?  
  
Buffy: I have no idea.  
  
Xander: I think you might want to look up for second.  
  
Five vampires are flying right over Buffy, Willow and Xander. The five vampires land in front of Buffy and they get into their fighting stance.  
  
Buffy: So you want fight. Well you're messing with the wrong person.  
  
Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy blocks the punch. Vampire 2 tries to hit Buffy with a kick, but Buffy dodges the kick. Vampire 2 hits Vampire 1 with a kick to the back. Buffy hits Vampire 2 with a sidekick to the chest. Vampire 2 goes staggering back a few steps.  
  
Buffy: They usually fly back when a kick them that hard.  
  
Vampire 3 hits Buffy with a punch to the head. Buffy goes flying back and she hits a gate of a building. Buffy leaps back up to her feet. Vampire 3 tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy dodges the punch and hits Vampire 3 with a sweep. Vampire 3 hits the ground. Vampire 4 charges at Buffy, but Buffy flips back and kicks Vampire 4 in the chest. Vampire 4 goes flying to the ground. Buffy tries to hit Vampire 5 with a roundhouse kick, but Vampire 5 dodges the kick. Buffy tries to hit Vampire 5 with a punch, but Vampire 5 blocks the punch. Buffy hits Vampire 5 with a spinning backfist to the head. Vampire 5 goes stagger forward a few steps. Buffy hits Vampire 5 with a sidekick to the head. Vampire 5 goes flying to the ground.  
  
Buffy: Now that's more like it.  
  
Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy from behind.  
  
Xander: Buffy watch out.  
  
Buffy turns around just when Vampire 1 is about to bite her in the neck. Buffy hits Vampire 1 with a spinning backfist and Vampire 1 goes staggering back. Buffy pulls out a wooden stake. Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy with a sidekick, but Buffy blocks the sidekick. Buffy stabs Vampire 1 in the heart and Vampire 1 falls to the ground, turns to dust and dies. Vampire 2 tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy dodges the punch. Buffy dodges on the side of Vampire 2 and she stabs Vampire 2 in the heart. Vampire 2 falls to the ground, turns to dust and dies. Vampire 3 hits Buffy with a kick to the back of the head. Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet and Vampire 3 flies at Buffy. Buffy drop to the ground and stabs Vampire 3 in mid-air and Vampire 3 drops to the ground turns to dust and dies. Something hits Buffy in the back and Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy gets back up and sees Lokar standing there.  
  
Lokar: So you're this Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Well you don't scare me at all. You wanna know why. Well take a look at the group of vampires that will be landing behind me in a few seconds.  
  
Amber and ten vampires land behind Lokar and they all get ready to fight.  
  
Buffy: Oh this is fair twelve against one.  
  
Lokar: Tell you what if you can beat Mark than I will let you go for the night. But fail and you become one of us.  
  
Buffy: Fine.  
  
Lokar: Take her out.  
  
Mark: You got it.  
  
Fight Scene- Buffy vs. Mark  
  
Mark tries to hit Buffy with a kick, but Buffy dodges the kick. Mark tries to hit Buffy with three punches. Two to the chest and one to the stomach and Buffy blocks all three punches. Buffy hits Mark with a spinning roundhouse kick. Mark goes staggering back a few steps. Buffy leaps in the air and hits Mark with a spinning roundhouse kick. Mark goes spinning to the ground. Mark leaps back up to his feet. Mark tries to hit Buffy with three punches, but Buffy blocks the punches. Buffy hits Mark with three punches to the mid-section. Mark hits Buffy with a punch to the head. Buffy staggers back a few steps. Buffy tries to kick Mark with a kick to the mid- section, but Mark blocks the kick. Mark hits Buffy with a roundhouse kick. Buffy hits the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet. Buffy charges Mark and tries to hit Mark with three punches to the mid-section. Mark dodges all three punches and hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest. Buffy goes flying back to the ground. Mark leaps up in the air and goes to stomp on Buffy, Buffy moves out of the way. Mark stomps the ground and hits the ground. Mark puts a hole in the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet and hits Mark with a kick to the chest. Mark goes staggering back a few steps. Mark tries to hit Buffy with a kick to the mid-section. Buffy ends up behind Mark and Buffy pulls out a wooden stake. Mark turns around and Buffy stabs Mark in the heart. Mark drops to the ground and turns to dust.  
  
Buffy: I beat your vampire now get the hell away from here.  
  
Lokar: I gave you my word. Hey let's go. Buffy you're safe for now, but the next time I see you. You're dead.  
  
Lokar, Amber and the rest of the vampires fly into the air.  
  
Xander: You okay Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I'm fine. We better call Giles, because I don't see a monastery anywhere.  
  
Willow: Guys I think you want to take a look at this.  
  
Buffy: What the hell is that?  
  
The Monastery is flickering on and off like it's in another dimension.  
  
Xander: Man I've seen weird things in my life, but this takes the cake.  
  
Suddenly out of the shadows Faith appears out of nowhere.  
  
Faith: Looking for something that you will never find.  
  
Buffy turns around and sees Faith standing right there.  
  
Buffy: Faith, what the hell do you want?  
  
Faith: This vampire that's got you all spooked.  
  
Buffy: Why would you want to know that?  
  
Faith: Because I want him dead.  
  
Buffy: I thought you wanted me dead.  
  
Faith: Oh I do, but I want him dead more than you. I'll make a deal with you.  
  
Buffy: I'm listening.  
  
Faith: We call a truce and work together to kill this vampire, but after that you and I become enemies once again. Is it a deal?  
  
Xander: Should we trust her Buffy?  
  
Buffy: We have no choice. Fine it's a deal.  
  
Faith: Let's get started then.  
  
Buffy: Xander call Giles and tell him what happened with the flickering monastery and Faith. Willow go with him. I'll keep an eye on Faith.  
  
Willow: You sure you're going to be okay.  
  
Buffy: Don't worry about me. Just go.  
  
Willow and Xander head to Giles's house and Buffy and Faith starts walking down a sidewalk.  
  
Setting: Ext. Local Nightclub  
  
Lokar lands in the alley next to the nightclub. Lokar walks to the front door, but the bouncer says the he can't enter without I.D.  
  
Bouncer: Hey pal you can't get in with showing me your I.D  
  
Lokar: Really. Okay here it is.  
  
Lokar stabs his hand right into the bouncer and the bouncer starts spitting out blood.  
  
Lokar: How does that feel pal?  
  
Lokar pulls his hand out of the bouncer and he drops to the ground dead. Lokar enters the nightclub.  
  
Setting: Int. Nightclub  
  
Lokar: Everyone in the place are you ready to die?  
  
Lokar lifts his arms and everyone in the place lifts in the air.  
  
Lokar: Don't worry your deaths will be quick and painless and then you will join my team of vampires.  
  
Setting: Ext. Nightclub  
  
Buffy and Faith pass by the nightclub and they see the dead bouncer on the ground.  
  
Buffy: Check that out.  
  
Faith: Well he's dead.  
  
Buffy: No kidding. Let's see what's going on inside.  
  
Buffy and Faith enter the nightclub and see Lokar ready to drop everyone to the ground.  
  
Setting: Int. Nightclub  
  
Buffy: Lokar let them go right now.  
  
Lokar: You again. You're one major pain in the ass.  
  
Faith: Guess what you've got two of them now.  
  
Lokar: Just for that.  
  
Lokar swipes his arms down and everyone hits the floor in the nightclub. Lokar raise his arms and everyone in the club turns to vampires.  
  
Lokar: Good luck against them slayers.  
  
Lokar blows a hole in the roof of the nightclub. Lokar flies through the hole out of the nightclub.  
  
Faith: Since when could vampires fly?  
  
Buffy: Since Lokar's been in town. We can't fight all of them off.  
  
Faith: Well if they can fly then we can't run. Come on Buffy we can take um. They're about 16 of them.  
  
Buffy: Well like we have choice huh?  
  
Faith: I don't think so.  
  
The fifteen vampires close in on Buffy and Faith. Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy with a punch to the head. Vampire 2 tries to hit Buffy with a punch from behind. Vampire 1 hits Vampire 2 in the head. Vampire 2 goes flying to the ground. Buffy hits Vampire 1 with a back kick and Vampire 1 hits the ground. Buffy leaps in the air and hits Vampire 3 and 4 with a spinning roundhouse kick. Vampire 9 tries to hit Faith with a kick, but Faith dodges the kick and hits Vampire 9 with a clothesline. Vampire 9 hits the ground. Vampire 10 tries to hit Faith with a punch from behind, but Faith hits Vampire 10 with a back elbow and follows that up with a roundhouse kick. Vampire 9 hits the ground. Vampire 11 and 12 charge at Faith, but Faith does a back flip and Vampire 11 and 12 crash into each other and they hit the ground. Vampire 5 and 6 try to hit Buffy with punches and kicks, but Buffy blocks and dodges all of punches and kicks. Buffy hits Vampire 5 with a kick to the mid-section and in the same motion hits Vampire 6 with a kick to the mid-section. Both Vampire 5 and 6 hit the ground. Buffy picks up two wooden stakes and stabs Vampire 5 and 6. Vampire 5 and 6 turn to the dust. Vampire 13 tries to hit Faith with a punch, but Faith dodges the punch. Faith hits Vampire 13 with a kick to the back. Vampire 13 gets pushed forward a few steps. Faith picks up a wooden stakes on the floor. Vampire 14 tries to hit Faith from behind, but Faith hits Vampire 14 with a kick to the chest. Faith stabs Vampire 14 with the wooden stake in the heart. Vampire 14 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 15 flies at Faith, but Faith hits the ground and kicks Vampire 15 in the mid-section. Vampire 15 hits the roof and comes falling back down to the ground. Faith stabs Vampire 15 on the way down and Vampire 15 turns to dust. Vampire 16 charges at Faith and Faith hits Vampire 16 with a roundhouse to the head. Vampire 16 hits the ground. Vampire 8 tries to hit Buffy from behind, but Buffy turns around and stabs Vampire 8 in the heart. Vampire 8 falls to the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 1 and 2 charge at Buffy and Buffy leaps in the air and kick both Vampires in the head. Both Vampire 1 and 2 go flying to the ground. Vampire 3 charges at Buffy and Buffy sidesteps and stabs Vampire 3 in the heart. Vampire 3 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 1 and 2 get back up to their feet and Buffy throws both of the wooden stakes and stabs them in the heart. Vampire 1 and 2 hit the ground and turn to dust. Vampire 9 and 10 try to hit Faith with punches, but Faith blocks all the punches. Faith hits Vampire 9 and 10 with a roundhouse kick to the head. Vampire 9 and 10 hit the ground and Faith picks up two wooden stakes. Vampire 12 tries to hit Faith from behind, but Faith stabs Vampire 12 in the heart. Vampire 13 charges at Faith, but Faith tosses the wooden stake and it stabs Vampire 13 in the heart. Vampire 12 and 13 fall to the ground and they turn to dust. Vampire 9 gets back up to his feet and tries to hit Faith with two punches and a kick. Faith blocks the punches and the kick. Faith hits Vampire 9 with a punch to the head and follows that up with a roundhouse kick to the head. Vampire 9 hits the ground. Vampire 10 charges at Faith from behind and Faith stabs Vampire 10 just before it reaches her. Vampire 10 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 11 tries to hit Faith with a roundhouse kick to the head, but Faith dodges the roundhouse kick. Faith stabs Vampire 11 in the heart and Vampire 11 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 4 tries to hit Buffy with a barrage of kicks, but Buffy blocks and dodges all the kicks. Vampire 7 tries to hit Buffy with a kick from behind, but Buffy dodges the kick and Vampire 7 kicks Vampire 4 in the head. Vampire 4 goes flying to the ground. Buffy hits Vampire 7 with a sidekick to the chest. Vampire 7 goes flying to the ground. Buffy picks up a wooden stake and stabs Vampire 7 and Vampire 7 turns to dust. Vampire 4 gets back up to his feet and flies at Buffy, but Buffy leaps over Vampire 4. As soon Buffy lands she throws the wooden stake and stabs Vampire 4 in the heart. Vampire 4 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 9 charges at Faith, but Faith sticks her arm and clotheslines Vampire 9 to the ground. Faith stabs Vampire 9 in the heart with the wooden stake and Vampire 9 turns to dust. Buffy: Was that all of them?  
  
Faith: Well seeing that they're no more standing up I guess that's all of them.  
  
Buffy: Very funny. Come on let's go.  
  
Buffy and Faith exit the nightclub.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Giles: Who is it?  
  
Xander: It's Xander and Willow.  
  
Giles opens the door.  
  
Giles: What happened?  
  
Xander: On the way to the monastery we ran into Lokar.  
  
Giles: Where's Buffy?  
  
Willow: Get this Faith is with Buffy. Faith wants to help us defeat Lokar.  
  
Giles: Of course as a fellow slayer if a vampire exists Faith will also want it dead. Where is Buffy now?  
  
Willow: I don't know she told me that they were going to patrol and keep an eye on Faith.  
  
Suddenly Lokar and six vampires land in front of Giles's doorway.  
  
Lokar: Hello I know I can't enter this house without being invited in. See but if I put these guys out here you will never leave this house. Goodbye and have fun.  
  
Lokar flies into the air and flies away.  
  
Xander: Damn. Now we can't leave the house.  
  
Setting: Ext. Giles's House  
  
Buffy and Faith show up and see the six vampires outside of Giles's house. The Vampires see them and get into their fighting stances.  
  
Buffy: Here we go again. Faith. Here.  
  
Buffy tosses Faith a wooden stake. Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy with a punch to the head, but Buffy dodges the punch. Buffy stabs Vampire 1 in the heart and Vampire 1 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 2 tries to hit Buffy with three punches, but Buffy blocks all the punches. Buffy hits Vampire 2 with a punch to the head. Vampire 2 staggers back a few steps. Buffy sweeps Vampire 2 and stabs Vampire 2 in the heart. Vampire 2 turns to dust. Vampire 3 and 4 try to hit Faith with punches and kicks, but Faith blocks and dodges the punches and kicks. Faith leaps in the air and kicks both Vampire 3 and 4. Vampire 3 and 4 goes flying to the ground. Vampire 3 leaps back up to it's feet, but Faith is right there and she stabs Vampire 3 in the heart. Vampire 3 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 4 gets back up to it's feet and tries to attack Faith from behind, but Faith turns around and stabs Vampire 4 in the heart. Vampire 4 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 5 tries to hit Buffy with a punch to the mid- section, but Buffy dodges the punch. Buffy hits Vampire 5 with a sidekick to the chest and Vampire 5 goes flying to Faith. Faith stabs Vampire 5 in the heart from the back. Vampire 5 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 6 tries to fly away, but Faith hits Vampire 6 in the mid-section with a leaping roundhouse kick. Vampire 6 goes flying to the ground and lands right in front of Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Bite this asshole.  
  
Buffy stabs Vampire 6 in the heart and Vampire 6 turns to dust. Buffy and Faith enter Giles house.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
Buffy: You guys okay?  
  
Xander: Yeah we're fine.  
  
Willow: I'm fine.  
  
Buffy: Good.  
  
Faith: I know you guys are shocked to see me here.  
  
Buffy: Don't worry about it. Giles we need to know about how to get into the monastery. Faith: I heard legends of an amulet being the key to get into some monastery. The monastery carries a weapon that no one can stop. The person who posses the weapon becomes stronger and faster. But there is also another weapon in the monastery besides The Golden Sword, a Silver Sword.  
  
Giles: Where is the amulet?  
  
Faith: The last place I heard The Amulet was in Arizona.  
  
Buffy: You mean will have to leave town that's crazy.  
  
Giles: Do we have choice?  
  
Buffy: I guess not.  
  
Giles: We leave in the morning.  
  
Setting: Int. Airport(morning)  
  
Giles: My friend works here and he can fly us to Arizona.  
  
Faith: Cool.  
  
Giles friend sees him and he approach Giles.  
  
Gary: Giles how are you my good friend?  
  
Giles: I'm fine. I came to ask you if you could get my friends and I on a plane to Arizona. It's very important.  
  
Gary: I don't know, but I can try. Do you mind waiting for a few minutes?  
  
Giles: No, no at all.  
  
Amber walks past Buffy and her gang in her human form. Amber sends a message to Lokar telepathically.  
  
Amber: Husband Buffy and her friends are at the airport. Do you have any idea where they might be headed?  
  
Lokar: No, I have no idea. Wait.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Lokar: Minion.  
  
Minion: Yes, master  
  
Lokar: Why would Buffy be at the Airport for and where would they be headed?  
  
Minion: I don't know master.  
  
Lokar: Find out why and where they are headed.  
  
Minion: Wait I think I know where they're headed. Lokar: Where?  
  
Minion: Arizona, I just figured why they couldn't get to the monastery. They need a amulet to get into the monastery.  
  
Lokar: Excellent.(telepathically) Amber.  
  
Setting: Int. Airport  
  
Amber: Yes.  
  
Lokar: They're headed to Arizona, because they need some kind of amulet to get into the monastery.  
  
Amber: The sword.  
  
Lokar: Exactly. Follow the plane I will send a few more vampires to accompany you.  
  
Amber: You're not coming along.  
  
Lokar: I will be there shortly. I love you.  
  
Amber: I love you too.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Lokar: You six head to the airport and fly high and don't land in a crowded place. After you get there turn into your human forms and find Amber. Follow all of her orders and don't screw this up.  
  
The six vampires exit the castle and fly to the airport.  
  
Minion: Are you going as well?  
  
Lokar: I will let Amber handle this one. She knows what she's doing.  
  
Setting: Int. Airport  
  
Buffy and everyone else is sitting waiting for a plane to fly on.  
  
Gary: Giles we got ourselves a plane.  
  
Giles: All right. Let's go.  
  
Buffy and rest of the group gets onto the plane and prepare to take off. The plane takes off and heads for Arizona. Setting: Int. Other Side Of The Airport  
  
The six vampires land near the cargo area where no one is around.  
  
Amber: It's about time you six got here. The plane took off so we better get going now.  
  
Amber and the six vampires fly away and follow the plane to Arizona.  
  
Setting: Int. On The Plane  
  
Faith and Buffy are sitting next to each other on the plane.  
  
Buffy: Why are you helping us with Lokar?  
  
Faith: I never told you this, but it was a vampire who killed my family and I want each of them dead. That's why I become a slayer.  
  
Buffy: That's very powerful Faith.  
  
Faith: Why would you care?  
  
Buffy: I would care. At one time we were friends and I want to be your friend again.  
  
Faith: Thanks.  
  
(camera turns to Giles and Willow)  
  
Giles: The amulet should be located here.  
  
Willow: Isn't that a mountain?  
  
Giles: It gives the illusion that it's a mountain when actuality its a temple covered by dirt and rocks.  
  
Willow: Interesting.  
  
The plane lands in Arizona and Giles goes and rents a car. They get in the car and head for the mountain. Watching them up above is Amber and the six vampires.  
  
Amber: Come on we better keep following them. Stay high we don't them to find out that we're following them.  
  
Amber and the six vampires follow Buffy and the gang in the car.  
  
Setting: Int. Car  
  
Buffy: Where are we headed Giles?  
  
Willow pulls out a map.  
  
Willow: We're headed to this area.  
  
Buffy: That's a mountain Willow.  
  
Faith: No that's not a mountain. It's made to look like a mountain, but underneath the dirt and rocks is a temple, and in that temple is the amulet.  
  
Buffy: Are you guys sure? Xander.  
  
Xander: I'm just here for the ride.  
  
Faith: I'm sure of it.  
  
Setting: Ext. Mountain  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang exit the car.  
  
Buffy: So how to we get in?  
  
Faith approaches the mountain and start looking at the rocks in front of the mountain. Faith pushes down on a rock and the side mountain opens a door.  
  
Faith: That answers your question Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Show off.  
  
Faith: What was that?  
  
Buffy: Nothing.  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang enter the mountain.  
  
Setting: Int. Temple  
  
The inside of the mountain is a temple and on the other side is the amulet floating over fire. Buffy looks at the open space that is in front of the amulet. Faith starts walking toward the amulet.  
  
Buffy: Faith no.  
  
Faith steps on a tile and the tile gets pushed in. Two spears come shooting out of holes in the wall. Faith dodges the spears by jumping back to Buffy. Buffy: Are you okay?  
  
Faith: Yeah I'm fine. But how are we going to get the amulet?  
  
Buffy: Let me try something.  
  
Buffy sees there are gold and black tiles and Faith stepped on a black tile. Buffy walks to the amulet my stepping only on the gold titles. Buffy reaches the amulet and puts it on.  
  
Buffy: Wow. I feel stronger than ever.  
  
Amber and the six vampires appear behind Faith and the rest of the gang.  
  
Buffy: Behind you.  
  
They turn around and Amber with the six vampires are right there. Faith runs in front of Giles, Willow and Xander.  
  
Amber: I will take that amulet.  
  
Buffy: I don't think so.  
  
Amber: You six get her I'll take Buffy.  
  
Amber flies over to Buffy.  
  
Vampire 1 tries to hit Faith with a punch, but Faith dodges the punch. Faith hits Vampire 2 with a sidekick to the chest. Vampire 2 hits the ground. Vampire 3 hits Faith with a punch to the head. Faith goes staggering to the side. Vampire 3 tries to hit Faith with a punch to the head, Faith dodges the punch and kicks Vampire 3 out into the open space. Vampire 3 steps on a black tile and a spear shoots out and hits Vampire 3 in the heart. Vampire 3 hits the ground and turns to dust. Faith sees that and has an idea. Faith flips out to the open spaces and stops right before the first row of tiles. Vampire 4 charges at Faith, but Faith sidesteps Vampire 4 and hits Vampire 4 with a kick to the back of the head. Vampire 4 steps on a black tile and a spear shoots out and stabs Vampire 4 in the heart. Vampire 4 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 1 and 2 try to hit Faith with punches and kicks, but Faith blocks and dodges the punches and kicks. Faith leaps in the air and over Vampire 1 and 2 and kicks Vampire 1 and 2 in the back and they get pushed forward. Both Vampire 1 and 2 step on two black tiles and two spears shoot out of hole and hits Vampire 1 and 2 in the heart. Vampire 1 and 2 hit the ground and turn to dust. Vampire 5 hits Faith with a sidekick to the chest. Faith hits the ground, but she leaps back to her feet. Faith hits Vampire 5 with a roundhouse kick to the head. Vampire 5 hits the ground. Vampire 6 tries to hit Faith from behind, but Faith hits Vampire 6 with a sidekick to the head. Vampire 6 goes flying to the ground. Vampire 6 stands up and steps on a black tile and a spear shoots out of the wall and hits Vampire 6 in the heart. Vampire 6 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 5 gets back up it's feet and tries to hit Faith with a punch. Faith blocks the punch. Vampire 5 tries to hit Faith with a kick, but Faith blocks the kick. Faith hits Vampire 5 with two punches to the head. Faith leaps over Vampire 5 and lands right behind Vampire 5. Faith hits Vampire 5 with a sidekick to the back and Vampire 5 gets pushed forward. Vampire 5 doesn't step on the black tile, but is in position to get stabbed. Faith steps on the black tile and a spear shoots out of the wall and hits Vampire 5 in the heart. Vampire 5 hits the ground and turns to dust.  
  
(same time as Faith fighting the six vampires)  
  
Amber: Give me the amulet and you'll live if not I will kill you.  
  
Buffy: You'll have to kill me first.  
  
Amber: If you wish.  
  
Fight Scene- Buffy vs. Amber  
  
Amber tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy blocks the punch. Amber tries to hit Buffy with a kick, but Buffy blocks the kick. Buffy hits Amber with a punch to the head. Amber staggers back a little. Buffy hits Amber with a kick to the chest. Amber goes flying and hits the temple wall. Amber hits the ground. Amber leaps back up to her feet. Buffy tries to hit Amber with punches and kicks, but Amber shows amazing speed by blocking and dodging them all. Amber hits Buffy with a punch to the head. Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy shakes out the cobwebs and leaps back up to her feet. But Amber is right there to hit Buffy with a sidekick to the mid- section. Buffy goes flying and hits the temple wall. Buffy hits the ground. Buffy slowly gets back up to her feet. Amber tries to hit Buffy with a punch, but Buffy blocks the punch. Buffy spins behind Amber and hits Amber with a kick to the back of the head. Amber staggers forward a few steps. Amber turns around and Buffy leaps in the air and hits Amber with a spinning roundhouse kick. Amber goes flying and lands right in front of the black and gold tiles. Buffy and Amber trades blows with both of them blocking each other. Amber hits Buffy with a punch to the mid-section. Buffy staggers back a few steps. Amber tries to hit Buffy with a flying attack, but Buffy hits Amber with an uppercut to the head. Amber goes flying back onto the tiles. Amber gets back up to her feet and Faith flies and spear at Amber and stabs Amber in the arm.  
  
Amber: Shit, I better get out of here.  
  
Amber blows a hole in the top of the mountain and flies away.  
  
Buffy: Damn she got away.  
  
Faith: That's okay we got the amulet.  
  
Buffy: Come on lets get the sword.  
  
Buffy and the rest gang leave the temple and heads back to the airport.  
  
Setting: Int. Airport  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang is boarding the plane to head back to California.  
  
Setting: Int. Plane  
  
Buffy: You were great fighting those vampires.  
  
Faith: Thanks. You looked good fighting Amber.  
  
Buffy: I know yeah. Thanks.  
  
Faith: Your welcome.  
  
Buffy and Faith give each other a high-five.  
  
(camera goes to Xander and Willow)  
  
Xander: I don't know about that friendship.  
  
Willow: Faith has helped us out a lot. I think it's cool having her back on our side.  
  
Xander: Just in case I should keep an eye on her. For Buffy's sake.  
  
Willow: Whatever.  
  
The plane lands in California and they head back to Giles's house.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
Giles: We have the amulet, so tonight we try to get the sword.  
  
Buffy: Lokar your life is about to come to an end.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Amber lands with a spear still in her arms and weaken down. Amber enters the castle and collapses on the floor.  
  
Lokar: Amber what happened? Amber you can't die on me.  
  
Lokar pulls out the spear from her body. As soon as he does that the wound heals and Amber gets back up strong.  
  
Lokar: Thank god your alive.  
  
Lokar hugs Amber real tight.  
  
Amber: Husband did you miss me that much?  
  
Lokar: You bet I did. What happened?  
  
Amber: Buffy got the amulet and she had help with another slayer.  
  
Lokar: Damn. I know where the temple is we attack them again. I know Buffy will try again tonight and we she does will be ready for her.  
  
Setting: Lokar's Castle(night)  
  
Lokar: Take a few vampires and head to the monastery. Don't attack Buffy until she gets the sword.  
  
Amber: Right.  
  
Lokar: Come back to me alive and with the sword. I love you.  
  
Amber: I love you too.  
  
Lokar and Amber kiss and then she and 10 vampires take off to the skies.  
  
Lokar: Buffy, your time as a vampire slayer is over.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
Buffy: We must leave now Faith.  
  
Xander: Why can't we come along?  
  
Buffy: Xander it's too dangerous. I can't have your lives jeopardized. Faith can take care herself in battle.  
  
Faith: I'm ready. Let's kick some vampire ass.  
  
Buffy and Faith exit Giles's house and they head to the monastery.  
  
Setting: Ext. Path To The Monastery  
  
Buffy and Faith reach the gate and two monks appear out of nowhere and open the gate for them.  
  
Monk 1: Please enter.  
  
Faith: How weird.  
  
Buffy: No kidding.  
  
Buffy and Faith enter the gate and head into the monastery.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
Giles is reading book when he realizes something.  
  
Giles: Willow, Xander look at this.  
  
Xander and Willow reads the book and Willow realizes what Giles realized.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Willow: As long as the amulet is active in the monastery anybody can get into the monastery.  
  
Xander: Including vampires?  
  
Willow: Including vampires.  
  
Setting: Int. The Monastery  
  
Buffy: Take a look at this place.  
  
Faith: This place is very 9th century.  
  
Buffy: I think it is.  
  
A monk approaches them.  
  
Monk: Are you here to try and obtain the golden sword?  
  
Buffy: Yes we are.  
  
Monk: You will have five tests to pass before you can get the golden sword. These five tests are very dangerous. No one has passed all five tests. If you pass you will be the first one. I'm sorry, but only one of you can go and since she posses the amulet she will take the five tests.  
  
Buffy: Me.  
  
Faith: Don't worry Buffy you can do it. I believe in you.  
  
Faith hugs Buffy and Buffy heads to the area to start.  
  
Monk: Good luck.  
  
Buffy starts her journey for the sword. She comes up to her first test. There are rows of tiles that are different colors. On the wall there's a message that says ROY G BIV.  
  
Buffy: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Buffy steps on a tile and when she does the tile disappear and spike shoots out. The spike almost hits Buffy, but she dodges in time.  
  
Buffy: Shit that was pretty damn close. Wait a minute ROY G BIV. The colors of the rainbow.  
  
Buffy looks for rows that has those colors and steps only on those rows. Buffy gets past the first test. Buffy comes across her next test. The floor contains black, white and red tiles on the floor. On the wall another messages that says: "One of the opposites is the safe path. The safe path is darker than usual."  
  
Buffy: Now what the hell is that suppose to mean? Opposite, opposite. Wait black and white are opposite colors. The path is darker than usual. White is usually the safe path, but they say darker than usual.  
  
Buffy decides that white is the safe path and she steps on the while tile. When she does a spear fires out and at her and she dodges it just in time.  
  
Buffy: Darker than usual, black is the safe path.  
  
Buffy steps on the black tiles and makes it past the second test. Buffy comes up to her third test that contains swinging blades going back and forth.  
  
Buffy: Looks like I may have to time this one just perfectly.  
  
Buffy has to get past about six swinging blades and she times the first one just right. The second is a little faster than the first one, but Buffy just makes it past the second one. The third one is very fast and Buffy has to tumble to get past the third blade. Buffy does get passed the third blade.  
  
Buffy: Three down and three to go.  
  
The forth blade is a little slower than the third blade, and Buffy makes it past the forth blade. The fifth and six blade swings at the same pace and they follow each other. Buffy dives and gets passed the two final blades. Buffy makes it past the third test and she enters this room with a mirror. Buffy looks at herself in the mirror and wanders what's the forth test. Buffy walks away from the mirror to figure a way out of the room when the image in the mirror walks out of the mirror. The forth test is a mirror match. Buffy turns around sees herself.  
  
Fight Scene- Buffy vs. Buffy  
  
The clone tries to hit Buffy with a punch to the head, but Buffy dodges the punch. Buffy hits the clone with a kick to the mid-section. Buffy tries to hit the clone with a punch to the mid-section, but the clone blocks the punch. The clone hits Buffy with a punch to the mid-section. Buffy staggers back a few steps. The clone hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest. Buffy goes flying and hits the wall. Buffy falls to the ground. Buffy leaps back up to her feet, but as soon as she does the clone is there to hit Buffy with a punch to the head. Buffy staggers back a few steps. Buffy tries to hit the clone with a three punches, two to the mid-section and one to the head, but the clone blocks all three punches. The clone hits Buffy with a roundhouse kick to the head. Buffy hits the ground. The clone tries to hit Buffy while she's on the ground, but Buffy rolls away and the clone punches a hole in the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet. The clone tries to hit Buffy with two punches and two kicks. Buffy blocks the punches and kicks, but gets thrown off balance in the process. The clone leaps in the air and hits Buffy with a spinning roundhouse kick. Buffy hits the ground hard. Buffy slowly gets backs up to her feet and the clone grabs a hold of Buffy by the neck. Buffy drops her head and goes behind the clone. Buffy hits the clone in the back with a sidekick and clone goes flying into the mirror. The mirror turns black and disappears and door a opens. Buffy enters the door.  
  
Buffy: I'm glad to be out of there.  
  
Buffy approaches a holder with five swords all gold and a message that says: One of these swords is the sword that you are looking for. You will be timed and if you grab the wrong swords your time will be cut in half. Pick the right sword and survive pick the wrong sword and you will die. Your time begins as soon as you're done reading this message. Suddenly the walls on both sides start closing in at a slow rate.  
  
Buffy: Oh shit. I better pick one quick. I'll take this one.  
  
Buffy picks the on in the middle, but the walls come closing in faster.  
  
Buffy: Shit wrong one.  
  
Buffy grabs the one on the end away from her, but the walls come in even faster.  
  
Buffy: Shit.  
  
Buffy grabs the other sword that's at the end nearest to her and the walls start slowing down. But the walls don't slow down enough and Buffy ducks down and goes into ball shape form. The walls just tap Buffy on the arm and retract. Buffy breathes a sigh of relief as she has past all five test. The Monk and Faith enter through the door.  
  
Faith: You did it Buffy. You got the sword.  
  
Monk: Combine the sword and the amulet.  
  
Buffy combines the sword and the amulet and a silver sword appears on the ground in front of Faith.  
  
Monk: This means that you two are true vampire slayers. My name is Fang. You are truly a vampire slayer.  
  
Amber and ten vampires walk through the door.  
  
Amber: I'll take that sword.  
  
Buffy: I don't think so.  
  
Amber: I do think so. Get them.  
  
Buffy, Faith and Fang go into their fighting stances.  
  
Vampire 1 tries to hit Faith with a punch, but Faith dodges the punch. Faith hits Vampire 1 with a punch to the mid-section. Faith follows that up with a kick to the chest. Vampire 1 goes flying to the ground. Vampire 2 and 3 try to hit Faith with punches and kicks, but Faith blocks and dodges them all. Faith hits Vampire 2 and 3 with a roundhouse kick to the head. Vampire 2 and 3 hit the ground. Vampire 5 and 6 try to hit Fang with punches and kicks, but Fang blocks and dodges all the punches and kicks. Fang hits Vampire 5 and 6 with punches to mid-section. Fang hits Vampire 5 with a kick to the mid-section and in the same motion kicks Vampire 6 in the mid-section. Vampire 5 and 6 hits the ground. Vampire 7 tries to hit Fang with a kick to the back, but Fang dodges the kick. Fang hits Vampire 7 with a punch right through the back to the front. Fang pulls out his arm and Vampire 7 falls to the ground and turns to the dust. Faith pulls out her sword and Vampire 5 gets back up to it's feet. Faith stabs Vampire 5 through the back to the front. Vampire 5 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 1 tries to hit Faith with kick to the back, but Faith dodges the kick. Faith stabs Vampire 1 in the heart. Vampire 1 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 2 and 3 try to hit Faith with a punches and kicks, but Faith blocks all of the punches and kicks. Faith slashes Vampire 2 across the chest and Vampire 2 hits the ground. Vampire 3 charges at Faith and Faith stabs Vampire 3 in the heart. Vampire 3 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 6 tries to hit Fang with two punches to the mid-section. Fang blocks both punches and hits Vampire 6 with punch to the chest. Fang punches right through Vampire 6's chest to his heart. Vampire 6 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 8 and 9 both charges at Fang and Fang punches them right through their chests to the heart. Vampire 8 and 9 hit the ground and turn to dust. Vampire 2 and 4 charge at Faith and Faith finds a wooden stake on the ground and flies it at Vampire 4 and stabs Vampire 4 in the heart. Vampire 4 hits the ground and turns to dust. Faith stabs Vampire 2 in the heart. Vampire 2 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 10 tries to hit Fang with a barrage of punches, but Fang blocks and dodge them all. Fang hits Vampire 10 with a punch to the head. Vampire 10 staggers back. Vampire 10 flies at Fang and Fang hits Vampire 10 with a punch right through the chest. Vampire 10 hits the ground and turns to dust.  
  
(same time as Fang and Faith fighting off the vampires)  
  
Amber: You think you're special with that sword. My husband will kill all of the human race.  
  
Amber pulls out a sword herself.  
  
Amber: Come on let's go.  
  
Fight Scene- Buffy vs. Amber(round 2)  
  
Amber tries to hit Buffy with the sword, but Buffy blocks the hit. Amber tries to slash Buffy across the chest, but Buffy dodges the hit. Buffy tries to hit Amber with the sword, but Amber blocks the hit. Buffy tries to hit Amber again with the sword, but Amber blocks the hit. Amber hits Buffy with a kick to the mid-section. Buffy staggers back a little. Amber tries to hit Buffy with the sword, but Buffy blocks the hit. Amber tries again to hit Buffy with her sword, but Buffy dodges the hit. Buffy hits Amber with a kick to the mid-section. Amber staggers back a little. Buffy tries to hit Amber with her sword, but Amber blocks the hit. Amber and Buffy takes swings at each other with their swords, but both of them blocks each other's hits. Buffy slashes Amber across the chest and she staggers back a little.  
  
Amber: Bitch that hurt. Time for you to die.  
  
Amber tries to hit Buffy with a few swings of her sword, but Buffy blocks all the hits. Buffy hits Amber with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Amber staggers back a little. Buffy goes to stab Amber, but Amber blocks the stab attempt. Amber hits Buffy with a sidekick to the mid-section and Buffy goes flying and hits the wall. Buffy hits the ground. Buffy drops her sword as well. Buffy leaps back up to her feet and grabs her sword too. Amber tries to stab Buffy, but Buffy blocks the stab attempt with her sword. Buffy tries to spin around and cut off Amber's head, but Amber blocks the hit. Amber hits Buffy with a punch to the side of the head. Buffy staggers to the side a little. Amber tries to hit Buffy with her sword, but Buffy dodges the hit and Amber strikes the side of the wall. Buffy takes a swing with her sword at Amber's head again, but Amber dodges. Buffy strikes the side of the wall. Amber hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest and Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy leaps back up to her feet. Amber charges at Buffy and tries to hit Buffy with her sword, but Buffy blocks the hit and slices off Amber's head. Amber's body hits the ground, but in a few seconds Amber grows another head. Amber gets back up to her feet. Amber tries to hit Buffy with her sword, but Buffy blocks the hit. Buffy hits Amber with a kick to the mid-section and Amber goes flying to the ground. Amber gets back up to her feet and Buffy kicks Amber's hand. Amber drops her sword and Buffy stabs Amber in the heart. Amber staggers around and she hits the ground and dies. Buffy does her poses after she beats Amber.  
  
Faith: That was cool. Fang one question though how did you punch right through those vampire's body?  
  
Fang: I am half-human, half-vampire.  
  
Faith: Wait you're half a vampire. Is that possible?  
  
Fang: I guess so because I'm here.  
  
Buffy: Now it's Lokar's turn to die.  
  
There's an explosion through the wall and Lokar come walking through the wall. Buffy, Faith and Fang go into their fighting stances. Lokar sees Amber dead.  
  
Lokar: You killed my wife you will pay for that. But not now. I will give a week to train and after the week you will die.  
  
Buffy: Screw that asshole.  
  
Buffy charges at Lokar and tries to hit Lokar with her sword, but Lokar dodges the sword. Lokar hits Buffy with a sidekick to the mid-section and Buffy goes flying to the wall. Buffy hits the ground.  
  
Lokar: I expect you to be ready in a week.  
  
Lokar walks out of the wall and flies away.  
  
Faith: Buffy are you okay?  
  
Buffy: I'm fine.  
  
Fang: You can't face him alone.  
  
Buffy: How will we get help?  
  
Fang: The sword that you posses can travel into time. They're must be slayers who can defeat Lokar in the past.  
  
Buffy: Giles might me able to help us.  
  
Buffy, Faith and Fang exit the monastery through the back. Lokar is flying above and sees them exit.  
  
Lokar: Amber I will avenge your death.  
  
Lokar waves his arms and the monastery explodes. Lokar flies away.  
  
Buffy: Damn that Lokar I swear that I will kill him.  
  
Faith: Come on we better get to Giles's house.  
  
Buffy, Faith and Fang head to Giles's house.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
Willow: What is taking them so long? I can't stand that they're not back already. What if Faith turned on Buffy and killed her?  
  
Xander: Will you calm down Willow. I'm sure that they're fine.  
  
Giles: Xander's right it's not helping that you worrying about them so much.  
  
The door opens and Buffy, Faith and Fang come barging into the house.  
  
Buffy: Giles we need help locating past slayers, because with this sword we can travel in time.  
  
Giles: Really.  
  
Fang: Yes sir. My name is Fang. I know all about this sword.  
  
Giles: How far can you travel in time with the sword?  
  
Fang: Anywhere the future or the past.  
  
Willow: I'm on it Buffy.  
  
Willow goes on the computer and brings up the Van Helsing family.  
  
Willow: Buffy I got something. The Van Helsing's family one was a great slayer not to far in the past. The other one is a wizard and he's in medieval times. The two years are 1855 and 935.  
  
Buffy: I guess that's where we're headed then.  
  
Faith: Cool. Fang: I'm coming along with you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: You know how to use this sword so you have to come with us.  
  
Fang: One thing Buffy in order for the sword to be unstoppable you and the sword must become one. Mind, body and soul must become one with the sword.  
  
Buffy: I understand. Okay let's try this.  
  
Fang: Think of the time you want to go and then raise the sword high in the air.  
  
Buffy thinks of the time she needs to go to, but messes up and heads into the future instead of the past.  
  
Setting: California 2155(night)  
  
Buffy, Faith and Fang appear in town with flying cars and screen on the buildings.  
  
Buffy: Flying cars since when did flying cars exist in the past?  
  
Faith: Buffy look at that.  
  
Faith points at a building that has the date on it. The year on the building says 2155.  
  
Buffy: We went in the future instead of the past.  
  
Four beings land in front of Buffy, Faith and Fang. The four beings are cybernetic vampires.  
  
Buffy: They look like vampires.  
  
Fang: Not just regular vampires, but cybernetic vampires.  
  
Just when the vampires are going to attack them four swords stab into the ground. The sky forms this hole and a cybernetic being slowly descends to the ground. The being grabs two swords and starts spinning like a tornado. The four vampires get sucked into the tornado. The being stops spinning and poses in front of Buffy, Faith and Fang. The vampires stand there like they're untouched.  
  
Buffy: You missed.  
  
The four vampires fall to pieces and turn to junk.  
  
Faith: That's was cool. I wish I could do something like that.  
  
Cybernetic being: Hello you must be Buffy The Vampire Slayer from the year 2000. Buffy: Who are you?  
  
Cybernetic Being: My name is Night Watcher. I am the vampire slayer in this time.  
  
Buffy: Night watcher we need your help, because Lokar is awake in our time.  
  
Night Watcher: Lokar is awake. How could that be? He was put to sleep for eternity.  
  
Buffy: I don't know, but he's awake in our time.  
  
Night Watcher: I will help you defeat Lokar. By the way I am a descendant of the Val Helsings.  
  
Faith: Wait you're a Van Helsing. Cool we're looking for some Van Helsings because they are known to be the best slayers.  
  
Night Watcher notices something is wrong.  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Buffy notices something is wrong too. Just then 20 cybernetic vampires appear out of nowhere.  
  
Faith: Here we go again.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Night Watcher and Fang pull out their swords.  
  
Vampire 1 tries to hit Buffy with a punch to the mid-section, but Buffy dodges the punch. Buffy stabs Vampire 1 in the heart. Vampire 1 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 2 tries to hit Buffy with a barrage of kicks and punches. Buffy hits Vampire 2 with a roundhouse kick to the head. Vampire 2 goes flipping to the ground. Buffy stabs Vampire 2 in the heart and Vampire 2 deactivates. Vampire 6 tries to hit Faith with three punches, two to the mid-section, and one to the head. Faith dodges all three punches and slices Vampire 6's arm off. Faith stabs Vampire 6 in the heart. Vampire 6 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 7 tries to hit Faith in the head, but Faith blocks the punch with the sword. Vampire 7 tries to hit Faith with another punch to the mid-section. Faith dodges the punch. Faith hits Vampire 7 with a kick to the back. Vampire 7 goes staggering forward. Vampire 7 turns around and gets stabbed by Faith in the heart. Vampire 7 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 11 tries to hit Fang with a barrage of punches. Fang dodges all of the punches. Vampire 12 tries to sneak up on Fang, but slices Vampire 12 across the chest. Fang stabs Vampire 11 in the heart. Vampire 11 hits the ground and deactivates. Fang turns around and stabs Vampire 12 in the heart. Vampire 12 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 16 tries to hit Night Watcher with two kicks to the mid-section, but Night Watcher dodges the kicks. Night Watcher slices off Vampire 16's head. Night Watcher stabs Vampire 16 in the heart. Vampire 16 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 17 flies at Night Watcher, but Night Watcher hits Vampire 17 with an uppercut. Vampire 17 goes flying in the air. Vampire 17 comes falling back down and Night Watcher stabs Vampire 17 in the heart. Night Watcher tosses Vampire 17 to the ground and it deactivates. Vampire 3 and 4 try to hit Buffy with punches and kicks, but Buffy blocks them all with her sword. Buffy hits Vampire 3 with a kick to the mid-section and in the same motion hits Vampire 4 with a kick to the mid-section. Vampire 3 and 4 hits the ground. Buffy stomps down on Vampire 4's head and stabs Vampire 3 in the heart and Vampire 3 deactivates. Vampire 5 tries to sneak up on Buffy, but Buffy slices Vampire 5's head off it's shoulders. Vampire 5 hits the ground and deactivates. Buffy stabs Vampire 4 in the heart and Vampire 4 deactivates. Vampire 8 tries to hit Faith with a punch, but Faith blocks the punch. Faith hits Vampire 9 with a sidekick to the chest. Vampire 9 goes flying. Vampire 10 tries to sneak up on Faith, but Faith turns around and slices off Vampire 10's head off it's shoulders. Vampire 10 hits the ground and deactivates. Faith hits Vampire 8 with two punches to the mid-section. Faith stabs Vampire 8 in the heart. Vampire 8 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 9 flies at Faith and Faith leaps over Vampire 9 and stabs Vampire 9 in the back right through the heart. Vampire 9 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 13 and 14 try to hit Fang with kicks and punches, but Fang dodges and blocks them all. Vampire 13 tries to hit Fang with a kick to the mid-section, but Fang dodges the kick. Fang stabs Vampire 13 in the heart. Vampire 14 tries to attack Fang from behind and Fang punches right through Vampire 14's heart. Vampire 13 and 14 hit the ground and deactivate. Vampire 15 tries to punch Fang in the head, but Fang dodges quickly. Fang punches Vampire 15 right through the heart. Vampire 15 hits the ground and deactivates. Vampire 18 and 19 fly at Night Watcher, but Night Watcher pulls out another sword and stabs Vampire 18 and 19 though the head. Vampire 18 and 19 hit the ground and deactivate. Vampire 20 tries to hit Night Watcher with a flying jump kick, but Night Watcher slices off Vampire 20's head. Vampire 20 hits the ground and deactivates.  
  
Buffy: Something tells me that we should get out of here.  
  
Fang: Buffy quick cut through time.  
  
Buffy: Got it.  
  
Buffy thinks of the year 1855 and she slices through the air. A bright light shines and Buffy and the rest of the team are in 1855.  
  
Setting: 1855(night)  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang appears and sees a saloon and people riding on horses.  
  
Buffy: Where are we?  
  
Faith: I think the question is when are we?  
  
Fang: It seems like we're in the 1800. I don't know exactly what year.  
  
Buffy: There a newspaper.  
  
Buffy grabs the paper and the year on the paper says 1855.  
  
Buffy: We're in 1855.  
  
Fang: We are in the right time then.  
  
Night Watcher: Who are we looking for?  
  
Fang: An ancestor of yours. His name would be Shawn Van Helsing.  
  
Night Watcher: Never knew much about my family.  
  
Fang: Well you will find out a lot about them now.  
  
A man is walking down the road. Buffy approaches the man and asks him where Shawn is.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me sir. Where can I find Shawn Van Helsing?  
  
Man: He should be in that saloon over there.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Faith: Let's head to the saloon.  
  
Setting: Int. Saloon  
  
Buffy, Faith, Fang and Night Watcher enter the saloon. Buffy approaches the bartender.  
  
Fang: Excuse me is there a man named Shawn Van Helsing in here?  
  
A man stands out of his chair.  
  
Man: I man Shawn Van Helsing.  
  
Fang: We need to talk to you in private.  
  
Shawn: All right let's go.  
  
They are walking out when Shawn grabs a hold of Faith and points a gun to her head.  
  
Shawn: What to you really want with me?  
  
Buffy: Calm down we know that you're a vampire slayer. Shawn: How do you know that I'm a vampire slayer?  
  
Buffy: I'm Buffy and I'm a vampire slayer and Faith is a vampire slayer too. In fact we all are. This is Fang and---  
  
Shawn: Who's the robotic fellow?  
  
Night Watcher: The name is Night Watcher and I am a vampire slayer as well.  
  
Buffy: We are all from the future and we need your help to fight off a vampire by the name of Lokar.  
  
Shawn: LOKAR!!!  
  
Buffy: You know him.  
  
Shawn: How was he awakened from his sleep?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. But he's awake and he's terrorizing my city. We need all the help we can get.  
  
Faith: Can you let go of me now?  
  
Shawn let's Faith go.  
  
Shawn: Sorry about that.  
  
Buffy: Will you help us?  
  
Shawn: Yes I will help you defeat Lokar. This will be a great challenge for me.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere 15 vampires appear. The 15 vampires are about to attack when Shawn pulls out his gun and fires his gun at all 15 vampires. The 15 vampires hit the ground and turn to dust.  
  
Shawn: Silver bullets to the heart. Kills those vampires instantly. Too bad it won't work on Lokar. We better get out of here before more of those vampire goons show up.  
  
Buffy: Got it.  
  
Buffy raises the sword and thinks of 935 and suddenly a bright light flashes and they appear in a field.  
  
Setting: 935  
  
Buffy: Are we in the right year? Faith: I don't know.  
  
Suddenly a army of knights on their horses are headed in Buffy's direction.  
  
Buffy: Look out.  
  
Everyone dives out of the way of the army.  
  
Faith: Damn they almost killed us.  
  
Night Watcher: Looks like we're in medieval times gang.  
  
Buffy: Come on guys we need to find Relik. Yeah that's his name.  
  
Shawn: You're looking for Relik.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, why?  
  
Shawn: He was the one that put Lokar to sleep for eternity. I remember Lokar having a servant by the name of Minion. Minion was a powerful wizard, but he was caught for helping Lokar take control of the world. Minion's powers decreased by half.  
  
Buffy: Do you think maybe he was the one that awoke Lokar?  
  
Shawn: Could be.  
  
Buffy: We need to find Relik immediately. Come on guys let's go.  
  
The group starts heading to a nearby town. The group reaches a town with a castle at the top of the hill behind the town.  
  
Faith: Something tells me that Relik might me in there.  
  
Buffy: I think you're right Faith. Come on let's go.  
  
The group heads to the castle and bangs on the door. One of the doors open and man dressed as a wizard exits the castle.  
  
Wizard: Who are you people?  
  
Buffy: My name is Buffy. This is Faith, Night Watcher, Fang and Shawn.  
  
Wizard: My name is Relik Val Helsing.  
  
Buffy: You are. That's why were here. See we are all from the future and we have a big problem. Relik: Why don't you and your friends come inside and we'll talk about it.  
  
Buffy: That would be good.  
  
Just then five vampires appear out of nowhere.  
  
Faith: Buffy look out.  
  
Buffy turns around and Vampire 1 hits Buffy with a punch in the head. Buffy goes staggering back a little. Relik raises his arms and makes a fist in air. The vampires start grabbing their chests and they turn to dust.  
  
Buffy: Wow!!! How did you do that?  
  
Relik: Magic.  
  
Faith: Cool.  
  
Relik: Come on in and tell me about your big problem.  
  
Buffy and the gang enter Relik's castle.  
  
Setting: Int. Dining Room(Relik's Castle)  
  
Relik: So what's this problem that you have in your time.  
  
Buffy: A being by the name of Lokar was awakened from his slumber in the year 2000.  
  
Relik: WHAT!!! He's awake how? Wait I may know how. Minion.  
  
Buffy: That's what we think. But we don't know much about this Minion.  
  
Relik: Minion is an immortal wizard, but he's only immortal when Lokar is alive. When Lokar is dead he can only die by unnatural causes.  
  
Faith: You mean he has to die by getting killed some how.  
  
Relik: Exactly.  
  
Buffy: We need your help because you now the most about Lokar out of all of us. I faced him in battle and he is one strong vampire.  
  
Relik: I should know I faced him as well in a battle and I could only put him to sleep.  
  
Buffy: Well this time be sure that I'm going to kill him.  
  
Relik: I will help you in your battle against Lokar. Let's leave as soon as possible.  
  
Fang: Buffy you know what to do.  
  
Buffy thinks of the year 2000 and raises the sword in the air. A bright light flashes and they appear back in the year 2000.  
  
Setting: California 2000  
  
Buffy: We're back.  
  
Faith: All right.  
  
Buffy: Come on we have to find a place to train or we are all dead.  
  
A vampire appears behind Faith and is about to bite Faith's neck when a slicing noise is heard. Faith turns around and the vampire's head is on the ground. The vampire turns to dust. The man puts the sword in the holder on his back.  
  
Man: Freak vampire, Dead vampire.  
  
Faith: Who are you?  
  
Man: My name is Keith Van Helsing. I am a vampire slayer in this time. I flew from China when I heard Lokar was awake.  
  
Buffy: Well I'm Buffy, this is Faith, Relik, Night Watcher, Fang and Shawn.  
  
Keith: Nice to meet you all.  
  
Suddenly 10 vampires appear out of nowhere.  
  
Buffy: Get ready.  
  
The Slayers go into their fight stances accept for Relik. Buffy, Faith, Night Watcher, Fang, and Keith pull out their swords.  
  
Keith: I got these vampires.  
  
Buffy: What your gonna get yourself killed.  
  
Keith: Don't worry about me.  
  
Vampire 1 tries to hit Keith with a barrage of attack, but Keith blocks all the attacks. Keith slices Vampire 1's head off his shoulders and it goes rolling on the ground. Vampire 1 falls to the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 2 tries to sneak up behind Keith, but Keith hits Vampire 2 with a back kick to the chest. Vampire 2 staggers back a little. Keith stabs Vampire 2 in the heart. Vampire 2 hits the ground and dies Vampire 3 and 4 charge at Keith at both sides. Keith slices Vampire 3's head off its shoulders and spins and slices Vampire 4's head of its shoulders. Vampire 3 and 4 hit the ground and turn to dust. Vampire 5 and 6 try to hit Keith with a barrage of attacks, but Keith dodges them all and stabs Vampire 5 in the heart. Keith hits Vampire 6 with a kick to the mid-section. Vampire 6 staggers back a few steps. Vampire 5 hits the ground and turns to dust. Keith stabs Vampire 6 in the heart. Vampire 6 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 7 tries to hit Keith with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Keith ends up chopping each limb off of Vampire 7. Vampire 7 hits the ground with no arms and legs. Keith stabs Vampire 7 in the heart. Vampire 7 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 8 tries to hit Keith from behind, but Keith slices Vampire 8's head right off his shoulders. Vampire 8 hits the ground and turns to dust. Vampire 9 and 10 charge at Keith from both sides, but Keith does a back flip and Vampire 9 and 10 run into each other. Keith slices off both Vampire 9 and 10's head. Both of them hit the ground and turn to dust.  
  
Buffy: Wow you're a good slayer.  
  
Keith: I learned from the best slayers in the world.  
  
Faith: I liked those moves Keith.  
  
Keith: Thanks.  
  
Night Watcher: Enough chit-chat we need to train so we can beat Lokar.  
  
Buffy and rest of the slayers head to Giles's house.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle  
  
Lokar is setting aside his bed. Minion enters his room.  
  
Lokar: Buffy will pay for what she has done to my wife. My wife is now dead because of her. She will pay for my suffering. She has two more day before I find her and I will kill her. Minion gets ready because I'm about to take over this pitiful world.  
  
Setting: Int. Giles's House  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Giles: Who is it?  
  
Buffy: It's me Buffy and I brought a few friends.  
  
Giles opens the door and sees all the people with Buffy.  
  
Giles: You brought a whole army to face Lokar.  
  
Buffy: I just stopped by to tell you that we need to find a place to train and that we're back in town. Xander and Willow you interested in coming along. We need all the help we can get.  
  
Xander: Are you kidding you bet we're coming.  
  
Willow: You know I'm there for you.  
  
Buffy: All right then let's go.  
  
Buffy and her gang of vampire slayers find a place to train and they train hard to defeat Lokar.  
  
Setting: Int. Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Willow: Wow those spells are amazing.  
  
Relik: I worked on these spells for years and takes an experienced wizard to pull these spells off.  
  
Willow: I practice witchcraft, but I need a lot of practice.  
  
Relik: Well I can help you.  
  
Willow: That would be great thanks.  
  
(camera turns to Night Watcher and Keith training)  
  
Night Watcher: You ready?  
  
Keith: You bet I am.  
  
Night Watcher charges at Keith and tries to hit Keith with a barrages of slashes. Keith blocks all the slashes. Night Watcher tries to hit Keith with a slash to the mid-section, but Keith blocks the slash. Keith tries to hit Night Watcher with a slash to the head, but Night Watcher dodges the slashes and hits Keith with a kick to the mid-section. Keith staggers back a few steps.  
  
(camera turns to Buffy and Faith training)  
  
Buffy: Are you ready for a fight?  
  
Faith: You bet I am.  
  
Buffy tries to hit Faith with a barrages of slashes with her sword. Faith blocks all of Buffy's hits. Faith tries to hit Buffy with a slash to the mid-section, but Buffy blocks the hit. Buffy flips back and Faith tries to hit Buffy with a stab attempt, but Buffy blocks the attempt. Buffy spins behind Faith and hits Faith with sweep. Faith hits the ground and drops her sword. Buffy puts her sword to Faith's neck. Buffy moves the sword away. Faith gets back up to her feet.  
  
Faith: That was cool.  
  
Buffy: It was huh.  
  
Fang is in the corner meditating to get stronger. Xander is talking to Shawn and Shawn is having target practice.  
  
Xander: Wow that's was pretty awesome.  
  
Shawn: Put his apple on you head and stand over there.  
  
Xander: Are you kidding?  
  
Shawn: No.  
  
Xander walks over to the area where Shawn is shooting at. Xander puts the apple on his head and stands there with his eyes closed. Shawn fire three bullets at the apple and three perfect slices hit the ground.  
  
Shawn: You can open your eyes now.  
  
Xander opens his eyes and sees the apple sliced perfectly. Xander walks out of the shooting area.  
  
Shawn: Never bother me kid. I hate to be bothered.  
  
Xander: Got it.  
  
Buffy and her group of vampire slayers continue to train until times is up.  
  
Setting: Int. Lokar's Castle(two days later)  
  
Lokar: One week has gone by and now it is time to take my revenge on Buffy. Minion remain here.  
  
Minion: Yes Master.  
  
Lokar flies into the air and heads to town.  
  
Lokar: Buffy you are mine and only mine to kill.  
  
Setting: Int. Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Buffy: Lokar is coming I can feel it.  
  
Lokar(telepathically): Buffy your time is up. If you are ready to fight me meet me at the monastery that I destroyed. I will be waiting for you.  
  
Buffy: He's at the monastery come on let's go.  
  
Buffy and her gang heads to the monastery.  
  
Setting: Ext. Monastery  
  
Faith: The monastery is up again.  
  
Fang: How strange. It could be a trap.  
  
Buffy: Let's go.  
  
Everybody: Right.  
  
Buffy and her gang enter the monastery to have Lokar standing right there.  
  
Setting: Int. Monastery  
  
Lokar: I see you brought an army with you, but I still will kill you Buffy.  
  
Shawn: Enough of chit chat.  
  
Shawn pulls out a massive rifle and hit Lokar with six shots. Lokar goes flying to the ground. Lokar stands back up to his feet full of holes. The holes disappear.  
  
Shawn: What the hell?  
  
Shawn pulls out a handgun fires a bullet at Lokar's heart, but Lokar catches the bullet. Lokar throws the bullet at Shawn's forehead. The bullet hits Shawn in the head and Shawn falls to the ground and dies.  
  
Night Watcher: I got this asshole. Lokar you're dead.  
  
Night Watcher disappears and four swords hit the ground. A hole appears in the roof of the monastery. Night Watcher lands in the middle of the four swords. Night Watcher grows two more arms and grabs all four swords. Night Watcher charges at Lokar and tries to hit Lokar with a barrages of slashes, but Lokar dodges them all. Lokar: My turn.  
  
Lokar pulls out his sword and all you hear a slashing noise. Night Watcher is standing with a weird look on his face. Night Watcher's extra arms fall off then his two arms fall off. Night Watcher's head falls off and he hits the ground and explodes. Keith sneaks up behind Lokar and slices Lokar's head off and his head goes rolling. Keith turns around and starts celebrating.  
  
Keith: I killed Lokar.  
  
Lokar's body stands back up to his feet and his head floats back on his body. Lokar slices off Keith's head and goes rolling around. Keith body hits the ground and he dies. Relik tries to cast a spell on Lokar, but Lokar disappears and appear right behind Relik. Lokar stabs Relik from the back to the front.  
  
Lokar: Now it's your turn to sleep for eternity.  
  
Relik falls to the ground and dies.  
  
Willow: NO!!!  
  
Fang charges at Lokar, but Lokar hits Fang with a punch mid-section. Fang goes flying and hits the wall. Fang is knocked unconscious.  
  
Lokar: What an army they all die in minutes of their attacks. You want to try your luck.  
  
Buffy: Faith I don't know if we can beat him alone.  
  
Faith: I hear what you're saying Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Let's do it.  
  
Fight Scene- Buffy and Faith vs. Lokar  
  
Faith and Buffy pull out their swords. Buffy and Faith try to hit Lokar with a barrage of slashes, but Lokar dodges all of their attacks. Buffy tries to hit Lokar with a slash across the chest, but Lokar blocks the attack. Lokar hits Buffy with a punch to the head. Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy leaps back up to her feet. Faith tries to hit Lokar with a few slashes to the mid-section, but Lokar blocks all of her attacks. Lokar tries to hit Faith with a stab attempt to the chest, but Faith dodges the attack. Faith hits Lokar with a kick to the mid-section and Lokar staggers back a little. Faith tries to hit Lokar with a slash to the chest, but Lokar dodges the attack. Lokar hits Faith with a slash to her arm. Faith staggers back and grabs her arm. Buffy charges at Lokar and tries to hit Lokar with a barrage of slashes, but Lokar blocks all of Buffy's attacks. Lokar hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest. Buffy goes flying and hits the wall and falls to the ground. Buffy is disoriented for a few minutes. Faith tries to hit Lokar with a barrage of attacks, but Lokar dodges all of her attacks. Lokar hits Faith with a punch to the shoulder. Faith hits the ground. Lokar tries to stabs Faith when she is on the ground, but Faith rolls away and dodges the attack. Faith leaps back to her feet. Lokar tries to hit Faith with a sidekick, but Faith blocks the kick. Faith hits Lokar with a slash across the chest. Lokar staggers back holding his chest. Faith hits Lokar with a sidekick to the chest. Lokar staggers back a few steps. Faith charges at Lokar and tries to slash at Lokar's head, but Lokar dodges the attack. Lokar hits Faith with a kick to the back of her head. Faith gets knocked forward into the wall. Faith comes staggering back from running into the wall and Lokar stabs Faith from back to front in the chest. Buffy clears out the cobwebs in her head and sees Faith being stabbed from behind.  
  
Buffy: FAITH NO!!!  
  
Lokar: What's the matter Buffy? Seeing one of your best friends die right before your very eyes.  
  
Lokar kicks Faith off his sword and Faith hits the ground and dies.  
  
Lokar: But that's not all Buffy. Watch and learn.  
  
Lokar fires a beam at Faith and Faith's stab wound heals. Faith gets back up to her feet, but not as a human, but as a vampire.  
  
Faith: I like the new me. Don't you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: No Faith you are not a vampire.  
  
Faith: But I am a vampire Buffy and you will have to live with that. That's if you survive. I want her in a fight.  
  
Lokar: Go for it.  
  
Fight Scene- Buffy vs. Faith  
  
Buffy: Faith I will not fight you.  
  
Faith: Oh yes you will, because if not Lokar will rule the world with you as vampire as well.  
  
Buffy: I have no choice. I am sorry Faith for what I'm about to do.  
  
Faith tries to hit Buffy with a barrage of slashes, but Buffy blocks all of Faith's attacks. Buffy tries to hit Faith with a barrage of attacks, but Faith blocks all of Buffy's attacks. Faith tries to hit Buffy with a slash to the head, but Buffy dodges the attack. Buffy hits Faith with a kick to the mid-section. Faith staggers back a little. Buffy tries to hit Faith with a slash to the head, but Faith dodges the attack. Faith hits Buffy with a kick to the mid-section. Buffy hits the ground. Faith tries to stab Buffy on the ground, but Buffy moves out of the way and dodges the attack. Buffy leaps back up to her feet. Faith tries to hit Buffy with a slash to the head, but Buffy blocks the attack. Buffy hits Faith with a kick to the mid-section. Faith goes staggering back a few steps. Buffy hits Faith with a sidekick to the chest. Faith goes flying and hits the wall and hits the ground. Faith gets back up to her feet and Buffy tries to stab Faith in the heart, but Faith dodges the attack. Buffy stabs the wall and Faith hit Buffy with kick to the mid-section. Buffy hits the ground front first. Buffy quickly gets back up to her feet. Buffy pulls her sword out of the wall. Faith tries to hit Buffy with a slash to the chest, but Buffy grabs her sword in the nick of time and blocks Faith's attack. Faith tries to hit Buffy with a barrage of attacks, but Buffy blocks all of Faith's attack. Buffy tries to hit Faith with a roundhouse kick, but Faith dodges the kick. Buffy tries to hit Faith with two slashes to the mid-section, but Faith blocks the two slashes. Faith hits Buffy with a slash to the arm. Buffy staggers back in pain grabbing her arm. Faith charges Buffy and tries to hit Buffy with a stab attempt, but Buffy dodges the attack. Buffy hits Faith with a slash across the chest. Faith staggers back grabbing her chest. Faith tries hit Buffy with a sidekick, but Buffy dodges and Faith is facing Buffy. Buffy hits Faith with a kick to the mid-section. Faith goes staggering back a few steps.  
  
Buffy: Forgive me Faith.  
  
Buffy stabs Faith in the heart and Faith falls to the ground and dies.  
  
Lokar: I am impressed Buffy. You really took it to her, but the thing is I didn't care if you killed her or she killed you.  
  
Buffy: You won't get away with this Lokar. I guarantee I will kill you.  
  
Lokar: Let's see if you can. Come on.  
  
Buffy: Your brand of evil is coming to an end.  
  
Lokar: Ouch that hurt.  
  
Final Fight Scene- Buffy vs. Lokar  
  
Buffy charges at Lokar and tries to hit Lokar with a barrage of attacks, but Lokar dodges all the attacks. Buffy stops the attacks and Lokar hits Buffy with a punch to the mid-section. Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy leaps back up to her feet. Buffy tries to hit Lokar with two slashes to the mid-section, but Lokar dodges the two attacks. Lokar hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest. Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet. Lokar tries to hit Buffy with two slashes to the mid- section, but Buffy blocks the attacks. Buffy hits Lokar with a kick to the mid-section and a roundhouse kick to the head. Lokar hits the ground. Lokar leaps back up to his feet and Buffy tries to slash Lokar across the face. But Lokar dodges the attack and kicks Buffy in mid-section. Buffy bends down a little. Lokar follows that up with an upward kick that sends Buffy flying to the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet and Lokar hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest. Buffy goes flying and hits the wall and hits the ground.  
  
Fang(telepathically): Buffy remember be one with the sword.  
  
Buffy: I understand.  
  
Buffy gets back up to her feet. Lokar tries to hit Buffy with a barrage of attacks, but Buffy blocks all the attacks. Buffy hits Lokar in the mid- section with the end of her sword. Buffy hits Lokar with a sweep. Lokar hits the ground. Buffy tries to stab Lokar when he's on the ground, but Lokar moves out of the way in time. Lokar gets back up to his feet and charges at Buffy. Lokar tries to hit Buffy with a barrage of slashes again, but Buffy dodges them all this time. Buffy hits Lokar with a punch in the mid-section. Buffy hits Lokar with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Lokar goes flying and he hits the wall and hits the ground. Lokar leaps back up to his feet and Buffy is right there to hit Lokar with a forearm to the head. Lokar's head hits the wall and he goes staggering forward. Buffy hits Lokar with a sidekick to the back. Lokar goes flying and hits the wall front first. Lokar hits the ground. Lokar gets back up to his feet battered and beaten.  
  
Lokar: Buffy are you ready to feel the ultimate Lokar. It's time you see my true power.  
  
Lokar starts screaming and a bright light flashes and an explosion where Lokar is standing hits. Lokar looks like he's in his human form just a little bigger.  
  
Buffy: That's are ultimate form oh please you have to do better than that.  
  
Lokar: That's what you think.  
  
Buffy charges at Lokar and tries to hit Lokar with a slash to his head, but Lokar dodges the attack. Buffy tries to hit Lokar with a barrage of slashes, but Lokar dodges all of the attacks. Lokar hits Buffy with a punch to the head. Buffy goes flying until she hits the wall then she falls to the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet. Lokar hits Buffy with a kick to the mid-section and follows that up with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Buffy hits the ground. Lokar tries to stab Buffy on the ground, but Buffy rolls out of the way and dodges the attack. Buffy gets back up to her feet. Buffy tries to hit Lokar with three slashes to his mid-section, but Lokar blocks all three attacks. Lokar hits Buffy with a punch to the mid-section. Buffy goes staggering back a few steps. Lokar hits Buffy with a sidekick to the chest. Buffy goes flying to the ground. Buffy gets back up to her feet and charges at Lokar. Buffy tries to hit Lokar with a barrage of slashes to every part of the body, but Lokar dodges all of the attacks. Lokar hits Buffy with a roundhouse kick to the head. Buffy hits the ground.  
  
Lokar: Come on Buffy can't you do any better than that.  
  
Fang(telepathically): Buffy there is a way to beat him, but you must have your body, mind, and soul become one. Look deep in your inner spirit. If you do you will reach the level of Super Slayer. All vampires fear this if you can do it Lokar will fall.  
  
Buffy: Got it.  
  
Buffy looks into deep into herself and sees a true slayer. Buffy sees her friends killed in battle and realizes that they were true warriors as well. Buffy sees herself in battle and defeated many foes in her past. Buffy sees Faith dying at the hands of Lokar.  
  
Buffy: You killed my friends and you think I will be a walk in the park for you. I don't think so. You won't leave here alive and be sure that I will stop you. The evil stops here with me as the savior.  
  
Rocks starts flying with thunder and lightning flashes hit. Buffy yells and her hair turns jet black and her eyes turn totally white. A bright light flashes and Buffy is standing there in a black leather suit with a black leather jacket. Buffy's hair is black and her eyes are totally white and Buffy sword is glowing gold as well. Buffy has achieved what slayers for many years of tried to accomplish and that's becoming a Super Slayer.  
  
Lokar: What the heck?  
  
Buffy: Lokar it's time for you to face a Super Slayer.  
  
Lokar: What know I don't believe it's possible.  
  
Buffy: Believe it.  
  
Lokar charges at Buffy and tries to hit her with a barrage of attacks, but Buffy dodges all the attacks. Buffy hits Lokar with an open punch to the chest. Lokar goes flying to the ground. Lokar flies at Buffy, but Buffy hits Lokar with punch to the head. Buffy's sword becomes arm gauntlets and body armor over the leather suit. Lokar tries to Buffy with a barrage of attacks again, but Buffy dodges all of his attacks. Buffy hits Lokar with a sidekick to the chest. Lokar goes flying and hits the wall. Lokar hits the ground. Lokar stands back up to his feet. Buffy forms a sword out of one of the gauntlets. Buffy catches Lokar off balance by hitting him with a barrage of attacks with her sword. Lokar blocks some of the attacks, but not all. Buffy hits Lokar with a number of slashes to Lokar's mid-section. Buffy tries to hit Lokar with a slash to the head, but Lokar blocks the attack. But Buffy cuts Lokar blade off and the blade hits the ground.  
  
Lokar: Oh shit.  
  
Buffy stabs Lokar with the sword from her arm in the heart and Buffy pulls the sword out of Lokar's chest. Lokar staggers back a few steps.  
  
Lokar: You bitch you will pay for this. You haven't seen the last of me. Count on that. Buffy: I heard that one before.  
  
Buffy slices off Lokar's head and it goes rolling on the ground. Lokar's body hits the ground and Lokar dies.  
  
Buffy: Because in the end there can only be none.  
  
Buffy returns to her normal self as a slayer.  
  
Xander: What the heck was that all about?  
  
Buffy: I'll explain it all to you later.  
  
Fang starts to gain consciousness and gets back up this feet.  
  
Buffy: Fang are you okay?  
  
Fang: I'm fine. I watched that fight in spirit Buffy. Well done.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Xander: Question.  
  
Fang: Yes Xander.  
  
Xander: Why was Buffy's hair totally black and she was wearing a leather suit?  
  
Fang: Buffy reached a level that no vampire slayer has done and that level is a Super Slayer. The black hair and leather suit were part of the transformation.  
  
Xander: Cool.  
  
Fang: Buffy you have done very well and now you know the true power of the sword. Use the power well and take care.  
  
Buffy: Thanks for all your help.  
  
Fang: Your welcome.  
  
A dimensional warp opens up and Fang walks through it.  
  
Fang: See you soon.  
  
The dimensional warp closes and Fang is gone.  
  
Buffy: Come on let's get Faith's body out of here. Willow: Where is it?  
  
Buffy: Where did she go? She must be still alive.  
  
Xander: As what a vampire or a human?  
  
Buffy: She back to being a human because Lokar is dead. Come on let's get out of here.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander leave the monastery.  
  
Setting: Int. Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room  
  
(the alarm clock goes off)  
  
Buffy: Is it time to wake up already. Willow.  
  
Buffy gets up and sees that Willow has gone to school already.  
  
Buffy: Damn girl.  
  
Setting: Ext. Campus  
  
Buffy is walking to the main building when Willow comes to talk to her.  
  
Willow: Hey Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hey. So what's up.  
  
Willow: Nothing. I'm done with all my classes and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie.  
  
Buffy: Sure, but I have one more thing to do.  
  
Willow: Okay.  
  
Setting: Int. Church  
  
Buffy: Faith I'm glad that you helped us against Lokar. Not many people would have helped after what you've been through. Faith where ever you are don't change stay the same. I believe in you.  
  
Setting: Ext. Sidewalk  
  
Faith is staggering around wounded walking down the sidewalk.  
  
Faith: Buffy don't worry I will find out how to become a Super Slayer too. When I become one I will take you out so I will be the only Super Slayer in the world.  
  
Faith continues staggering down the sidewalk.  
  
(fade out)  
  
THE END 


End file.
